internet_video_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Tie Productions
Green Tie Productions (formerly Discontinuity) is a YouTube channel that is the main channel of Dylan Kelly. Green Tie Productions is the "company" that is/will be responsible for Green Tie Education, Every Song in Order, Green Tie Gaming, and Cosmic Controllers. The channel will feature vlogs, behind the scenes videos, cartoons, after-credit videos, trailers, and other videos that do not belong on Kelly's other channels. History This channel was created on September 12, 2014. Discontinuity Discontinuity was going to be a YouTube channel that would have been devoted to finding discontinuity, things that counter things said earlier, in shows, movies, books, books series, and movie series. Discontinuity was created because while waiting for Netflix to work, so that he could continue Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order on his first channel, "Every Song in Order", he decided that he would make his second channel, "All-American Studios", which would have been an animated, entertaining, and educating channel. However, since Kelly cannot draw, he would have had to wait until he could find a good animator. In the meantime, he decided to make a third channel about discontinuity in the media listed above. He got his inspiration from both the Doctor Who Wiki's list of discontinuity for each story and Game Theorists' show "Game Theory". It would have had a similar format. The channel's first series would have been "Discontinuity in Doctor Who". Kelly was planning to start with the 50th anniversary special in honor of it becoming a one year old. He was planning to upload it around the time of the anniversary on November 23, 2014. However, he got distracted with making two videos for his Every Song in Order channel. Discontinuity's first video, would have been "What is Discontinuity?", this would have both explained what the channel is and what discontinuity is. The channel's second video, which would have been uploaded before the first Doctor Who video, would have been "New to Doctor Who", which would have been in his "New to..." series, where he would have upload a video before starting the next series. Kelly had an idea to create another series that would have been called, "Continuity". It would have found long-term continuity. Kelly had an idea for another series that would have been called, "Relationships". It would have been a series where the Continuity and Discontinuity hosts talk about relationships in TV shows, movies, and possibly other media. On January 11, 2015, Kelly decided that he would not have time to do this project due to his school work and working on his other four channels. Knowing that he wanted to have another channel, he decided to just rename the channel, "Green Tie Productions". Green Tie Productions Green Tie Productions was created because Kelly wanted a channel to put all of his Non-educational, non-gaming, non-song related, and not Cosmic Controller content on. The name derives from the color of the tie that Kelly plans to wear each day while he works.My 5 Subscribers Special: Q&A As explained above, instead of creating a separate channel, on January 15, 2015, Kelly replaced "Discontinuity" with this channel. Kelly plans to have a video called, "Year of Waluigi", which is a parody of Nintendo's campaign called, Year of Luigi, which took place from March 2013 to March 2014. On March 12, 2015, Kelly decided to make a series called, "Family History". Its original name was, "Family Tree". He came up with the series when he decided to talk about the members of The Doctor's family. The series is about Kelly talking about the family histories of characters from TV, movies, books, video games, and Internet shows. He decided that the first video will be, "SquarePants Family History". On April 9, Kelly came up with the idea of "Cartoon TV", a show where he would show his short cartoons and have introductions and explanations to go along with each one. He also decided to have part of the series be animations from others. The latter idea was based off YOOTOONSTUDIOS, a project Butch Hartman, animation cartoon creator and inspiration of Kelly, did in early 2012. In Early May, Kelly decided that as part of a 10th Anniversary project for Nicktoons Unite!, he would make a video featuring words from SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and The Fairly OddParents! to make a auditory version of the dialogue boxes from the game that do not have speech attached to them. He planned this to be his second video after the announcement trailer for this project. However, this did not happen due to him being too busy at the time. Instead, to celebrate, on the SpongeBobia Network channel, he released Nicktoons Unite! Trailer, which is the trailer for the game. In Early May, Kelly decided that he would do a series of vlogs and other videos explaining his love of the show Doctor Who. He decided to name it after the 50th anniversary week on YouTube called, "Doctor Who Week". He planned to start this around November 20, 2016 and continue every year after. However, this did not work out and plans to start on or around November 19, 2017. On May 30, Kelly decided that he would do a series of videos where he would psychoanalyze cartoon characters. He decided to call it, "Psychoanalyzing Cartoons". In early June, Kelly decided that he wanted to make a Kahoot!, an online trivia game. He made one about SpongeBob. On June 13, he announced that he was going to do the Kahoot! with the users at Encyclopedia SpongeBobia on that date. Since the game requires the visual of the questions and answers as the device used to answer the questions does not feature either of those things, Kelly decided to live stream it on YouTube. Due to the lack of participants due to various technical errors, he decided to do it again the next day. On that day, because 4 of the users who played the event subscribed to the channel (and he subscribed with another of his channels), he decided to make the event his 5 subscriber special, a special he was not expecting to do until he started vlogging. To make the event a significant thing, he decided to talk during the event, which is something that he had never done before on YouTube and something that was new to the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia community as talking is rarely ever used on the wiki. When he did the event, he made it until Question 31, when, due to a slow computer, he accidentally, closed the game. Because of this mistake, he decided to finish up the time with a Q&A on Google Hangouts, which was live streamed on YouTube. Meanwhile, Viacom removed the second Kahoot! live stream due to it containing an inaudible version of the SpongeBob SquarePants theme at the beginning. So, Kelly made the Q&A his real five subscriber special. However, due to his lack of experience with Google Hangouts, he spent a little less than an hour answering a few questions as he could only get one person to join. The next day, he edited the video down to just be the questions and answers. He then deleted the original live stream and uploaded, "My 5 Subscribers Special: Q&A". On July 10, Kelly used his iPad to record himself saying random things and to practice some of his voices. He created 18 videos, which he then decided he was going to take to make into one video to be the first video in a series called, "Ramblings of an Idiot". He uploaded the video on July 11. On July 19, Kelly decided to make an April Fool's Day prank that would have involved making really long videos and saying that they were "Every Game Grumps Video". The videos would have actually contained a slide that read, "If you want to watch every Series Here episode, just go to the playlists on Game Grumps". The video would also have contained the theme song of the selection of videos that Kelly used. He made logos on the 20th and started working on it on July 21. However, it was not processing well, so he tried the next day. It still did not work, so he cancelled the project. On July 23, Kelly announced that he was in pre-production of a Project for Awesome video.https://twitter.com/green_tie_tweet/status/624376962501476352 On August 2, Kelly began work on a video called, "Re: Film Theory: Beauty and the Beast's OVERLOOKED Tragedy: How old is the prince?". He released the video on August 8. On August 27, Kelly reached 10 subscribers. Since he did not have what he was originally going to do for the special ready, he decided to release a video featuring the voices of the male Cosmic Controllers. He made this video because an anonymous user asked him to describe the voice of the Cosmic Controllers and he said that he could not because that it would be too hard to do and decided that he was going to make a video instead.Thread:2936 He called the video, "10 Subscriber Special - Unknown Recording". On August 30, Kelly decided that he would do the Discontinuity series that he had planned to do back when the channel was called, "Discontinuity". With this series, he will also do the "New to..." series. On September 2, Kelly decided that he will make the "Ramblings of an Idiot" series his series for outtakes. On September 13, Kelly uploaded Yearly Anniversary #1, which is a video featuring his all the videos from the previous year. It and the Year 1 playlists are based off the yearly playlists that the Vlogbrothers have. On October 24, Kelly decided that he is going to make a series about the Nicktoons crossovers, video games and specials that feature the crossover of characters from different Nickelodeon cartoons, called, "The Complete History of the Nicktoons Crossovers". On October 25, Kelly decided that he is going to make a series where he inappropriately censors words in clips from different shows, called, "Inappropriate Censorship". On November 4, Kelly started work on a video called, "Inappropriate Censorship: Doctor Who: Monologues". On December 11, Kelly released "Project for Awesome: Something Different", where he promised to start the channel. However, he forgot this and thought it meant that he promosed to make a vlog, so for the second anniversary, on September 12, 2016, he released Green Tie Vlogs 1, where he mentioned that he would be pushing the series back and that he would be releasing a video in December. In Early 2016, Netflix and Hulu removed Doctor Who from their services, so the video, "Inappropriate Censorship: Doctor Who: Monologues" was shelved. On September 12, in addition to Green Tie Vlogs 1, Kelly also released Yearly Anniversary #2 and created Year 2 and Year 3, which Kelly plans to fill with throughout the year. In October, Kelly temporarily changed his name to "Orange Tie Productions" to correspond with Halloween. He also changed the logo. When making Green Tie Vlogs 1, Kelly thought that he would be able to release a video where he would talk to his relative, who, at the time, he thought had been in Pearl Harbor during the attack, about the experience. However, in November, he found out that it was not true, therefore he realized that because he promised that viewers would see "the face" in this December video, he had to create another vlog. In the week that he was going to do the Doctor Who Week, he changed his logo to be a bow tie. Earlier that year, he decided to rename Doctor Who Week to be "Bow Tie Productions". In December, he changed his logo to be a green tie on a red shirt to correspond with his Christmas version of Green Tie Productions. On December 9, Kelly released his second called, " that said that he was done making promises. On January 8, 2017, Kelly plans to change his logo to a red tie for Red Tie Productions, which will be a week corresponding with Friday the 13th, where he will talk about villains. Series Ramblings of an Idiot This was originally going to be a series where Kelly will record himself saying random things. The first video was uploaded on July 11, 2015. The first video is "Ramblings of an Idiot #1". Kelly later decided to change the concept to be his outtake series. He plans to call the second video, "Ramblings of an Idiot #2: It's an Outtake Series Now!". Inappropriate Censorship It is a series where Kelly inappropriately censors words in clips from different shows. He is planned to start this series in November 2015. However, due to Netlix taking the series down and him being busy, he did not. Green Tie Vlogs These will be vlogs that Kelly will do every once and a while as an update on his life and his channels. He started this in Summer 2016 with " Psychoanalyzing Cartoons This will be a series where Kelly psychoanalyzes cartoon characters. He plans to have this, along with "Family History", be one of his first series. He plans to start this series shortly after Green Tie Vlogs. Family History This series will talk about the family histories of characters from TV, movies, books, video games, and Internet shows. He plans to start this series shortly after Green Tie Vlogs. The first video will be "SquarePants Family History". The Complete History of the Nicktoons Crossovers This series will be the history of the Nickelodeon cartoon crossovers. This will also be an encompassing series for the Family Histories of the Nickelodeon cartoons. He plans to start this series shortly after Green Tie Vlogs. Discontinuity This will be a series where Kelly will give the continuity errors of movies, movie series, TV shows, books, online shows, and video games. New to... In association with the Discontinuity series, Kelly will give a summary of the content in which he is reviewing. Bow Tie Productions This will be a series that will take place ever year the week of November 23, the anniversary of the show. This is planned to start around November 20, 2016. Trailers These will be trailers for Kelly's other channels and other projects he works on. Behind the Scenes Videos These will be videos that go behind the scenes of Green Tie Education, Cosmic Controllers, and possibly Green Tie Gaming. Green Tie Cartoons These will be cartoons that don't work as after-credit cartoons and might be grittier than the after-credit cartoons. One of the first, if not the first video of this series, will be "Year of Waluigi". After-Credit Videos These will be videos that feature shorts from after the credits of Kelly's "All-American Studios" videos. Cartoon TV This series will be collections of After-Credit Videos and Green Tie Cartoons with introductions and explanations by Kelly. It will also feature animations from people that are not him. References Category:YouTube Channels Category:YouTube